Muppets on Deck
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: Wocka wocka! The Muppets come aboard the S.S. Tipton for a break, but what happens when the Suite Life crew and the Muppets collide? Will London and Piggy go shopping? Will Gonzo shoot off the Sky Deck in a cannon? Will Marcus "Lil' Little" Little and the Electric Mayhem perform? Read to find out!


**Hey, everyone! This Muppets & Suite Life crossover takes place in the same universe as my other Suite Life Story, The Suite Life Continues. So after you read this story, make sure you read The Suite Life Continues, which takes place after **_Graduation on Deck_. **Hope you enjoy! The Muppets & Suite Life are both owned by Disney, although I wish I owned them! Don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S. This takes place in season three, before Marcus leaves the boat.**

It was a typical day on the S.S. Tipton, with passengers running around, enjoying themselves. Mr. Marion Moseby, the manager of the ship, was unusually calm; normally, the teens of Seven Seas High would be running around, causing trouble.

But Moseby was excited, for a very special group of people- er, puppets -were about to board.

A frog, bear, pig, chicken, dog, a whatever, and more entered the lobby; The Muppets!

"Mr. Kermit the Frog, such an honor to meet you," Moseby smiled. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby," Kermit replied. "It's so nice to have a week off." Kermit turned to the rest of the Muppets. "Okay, gang, don't cause any trouble."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Moseby commented. "I have teenagers for that job."

"Well, we'll help 'em out!" Floyd Pepper, guitarist for the Electric Mayhem, remarked with a snicker following the comment.

"I'm serious," Kermit warned. "Please, try not to cause any problems for Moseby."

And with that, the Muppets trailed out of the lobby.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Janice, Floyd's girlfriend and lead guitarist for the Electric Mayhem, gasped as they entered the Sky Deck. "This place is rully groovy!"

"Far out," Dr. Teeth, keyboardist, agreed.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Piggy ran over to the Juice Bar. "What can I have that won't make me fat, has no carbs, and won't ruin my complexion?"

The juice boy turned around; Zack Martin, one of the teens that would make Moseby jump ship. "Water."

"Oh, who am I kidding, I am on vacation!" Piggy scolded herself. "Give me the most fattening drink you have, juice monkey!"

"You sound like London Tipton," Zack grumbled as he began making the juice.

"London Tipton?" Piggy gasped.

"Mrs. Piggy!" came a familiar voice; the heiress herself.

"Kissy kissy, dear!" Piggy rushed over to her, giving a hug and two air kisses. "Come, darling, we must go shopping!"

"Yeah! To the gangplank!" London shrieked, as they ran away.

Zach rolled his eyes, dumping Piggy's drink into the trash.

Gonzo and Camilla walked over to the towel boy. "Excuse me, good sir, could we have a towel? Somebody pushed us into the pool."

"Hey, it was an accident!" called Rizzo.

Cody Martin, the towel boy, handed them a towel. "Wait a second; Gonzo the Great? You're from the Muppets! I-I love your work. It's amazing!"

"Really, well, thank you! Follow me, #1 Fan," Gonzo beckoned. "I'll go grab a cannon and some dynamite!"

Gonzo, Cody, and Camilla rushed off the sky deck.

Marcus Little, formerly known as Lil' Little, walked onto the Sky Deck. When he noticed the Electric Mayhem, he rushed over. "Oh my god, it's Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem!"

"Nice to meet you, sir," Dr. Teeth replied. "Care for an autograph?"

"Autograph? No no no. I'm Marcus Little."

Silence. The band exchanged awkward glances, as if to say, _Who? Never heard of him_. Marcus shook his head. "Lil' Little!"

"Oh, I see," Floyd remarked. "The Artist Formerly Known as Lil' Little."

"Yeah! I love your work. Is it cool if we perform together someday?" Marcus asked.

"Sorry," Janice answered. "Like, you'll have to speak with our manager. He's rully picky about who we perform alongside."

"Will do," Marcus replied. "Who is he?"

Animal, the drummer, pointed over to Pepe the King Prawn, who was hitting on some girls at the hot tub.

"Him?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "A piece of shrimp?"

"King prawn," Floyd corrected.

"Whatever," Marcus shrugged and rushed over to speak with the band's manager.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fozzie comes across Bailey Pickett in the Aqua Lounge.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya," Fozzie said. "I'm Fozzie Bear."

"Oh yeah, I know you!" Bailey smiled. "I love your work."

"Do you want to hear a joke?" Fozzie asked, with a wink.

Bailey shrugged. "Sure, but nobody really makes me laugh."

"Gotcha." Fozzie rushed on stage, and grabbed the microphone. "Boy, did I go to a bad seafood place last week. The catch of the day was samon-ella!"

Nothing from the audience. Bailey didn't even giggle.

"Okay.. why was the baby ant confused?"

"I don't know, why?" Bailey asked awkwardly.

"Because all of his uncles were ants! Aaah, wocka wocka wocka!"

Still no laughter.

"Okay," Fozzie prepared himself. "What kind of things does a farmer say while milking cows? Udder nonsense! Wocka wocka!"

"That's so rude!" Bailey gasped. "I come from a family of farmers, Fozzie!"

"Oops," Fozzie gulped.

Bailey rushed out of the Aqua Lounge, with Fozzie rushing behind.

* * *

Kermit sat with Mr. Moseby at the Juice Bar.

"What's wrong, Kermit?" Moseby asked.

"I just hope my friends haven't gotten into any trouble," Kermit responded.

At that moment, Zach came flying into the juice bar.

"And that is what you get, for calling me a shrimp, hokay!" came the voice of Pepe, the King Prawn.

"Oh, dear," Kermit groaned.


End file.
